


Family Bond

by Vigilant_Schemer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Babies, Cravings, Crying, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Love, M/M, Mpreg, One Big Happy Family, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilant_Schemer/pseuds/Vigilant_Schemer
Summary: being a new parent can be scary and for these nations, it's no different.





	1. Positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred finds out that he's pregnant and he's just the tiniest bit scared.

Alfred bit his lip nervously as he stared down at the positive pregnancy test, he had been feeling ill for the last two weeks so on a whim he had bought the test believing that he was just being paranoid. But now he knew that he wasn't. 

"Alfred? Are you alright? You've been in there for a while" Ivan questioned worriedly as he knocked on the causing Alfred to let out a shaky sigh. 

"Y-yeah I'm fine" He called mentally cursing himself for stuttering. He took a deep breath before he opened up the bathroom door and met his husband's worried gaze. 

"Are you still not feeling well? You look really pale" The Russian said worriedly as he gently brushed Alfred bangs out of his face which caused a soft smile to appear on the American's face. 

"Yes, but I know what's causing it now" He said causing Ivan to raise a curious eyebrow, to which Alfred lifted up the positive pregnancy test. He just barely stopped himself from bursting out laughing when he saw just how wide Ivan's eyes got. 

"Y-you're pregnant" He whispered in awe and Alfred just nodded with a small smile on his face only to squeak in shock when Ivan pulled him into a tight hug and picked him up so that he could spin him around, which caused Alfred to laugh. 

"Ivan put me down or I will throw up on you, do not test me" He warned playfully which caused Ivan to chuckle in amusement before he complied. He gently placed his hand on Alfred's currently flat stomach with a soft look in his eyes. 

"We're going to be parents" He said softly with a warm smile on his face which Alfred perfectly matched as he placed his own hand over Ivan's.

"Yeah" He mumbled just as softly, and at that moment all of his worries flew out the window. As long as Ivan was with him everything would be fine.


	2. Unpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert has some surprising news to give to his upset husband.

Matthew sighed sadly as he packed up the box of baby clothes they had bought. They had been trying for a baby for over a year but he just couldn't get pregnant, and while he knew Gilbert would never say it, he was just as upset about it as he was. He glanced up from the clothes when a shaky looking Gilbert walked into the room, his eyes were wide and he looked really nervous. 

"Gil? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly as he stood up and approached his nervous husband. Gilbert sucked in a breath and nodded as he shifted from foot to foot. 

"I'm fine, b-but There's something I need to t-tell you" He stuttered as he tugged at his shirt sleeve. Matthew's eyes furrowed in concern especially when he noticed that Gilbert was holding something but was purposefully not letting him see. 

"What is it Gilbert?" He questioned worriedly, Gilbert took a deep breathe before he began to explain. 

"You know how last week we decided to um switch positions?" He asked causing Matthew to nod slowly in confusion. He had been having a bad day after another failure to get pregnant so Gilbert had offered to bottom that night. 

"W-well um, it looks like i-it had an unforeseen outcome" The Prussian mumbled before holding something up. When Matthew's landed on what was in his husband's hand it took all of his will power not to faint. 

It was a positive pregnancy test. 

"Surprise" Gilbert said with a shaky smile on his face. Matthew took a deep breath before he turned on his heel and began unpacking the box of baby clothes. 

"B-birdie?" Gilbert questioned causing Matthew to glance at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well, are you going to help me? We got to make sure this room is ready for when the baby arrives" He said with a warm smile on his face which caused an almost blinding smile to appear on Gilbert's. 

"Of course!" He chirped cheerfully as he walked over and kissed Matthew on the cheek before he began unpacking the boxes.


	3. Fainting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has an interesting reaction to finding out that Francis is pregnant.

"Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! ARTHUR!!" Francis yelled excitedly as he practically sprinted into the kitchen causing said Brit to let out a very long-suffering sigh as he glanced up from his newspaper to give his husband a very unimpressed look. 

"Francis, what could be so important that you felt that it was necessary to shout my name to the stars?" He asked blandly while he raised an unimpressed eyebrow, instead of answering Francis just smiled smugly as he tossed him something. Which he definitely did not fumble to catch, he definitely caught it on the first try. 

When he finally get a good grip on the thing his eyes widen in shock as he realized what it was that he was holding. A positive pregnancy test. 

"Does that answer your questions?" Francis asked smugly only for his eyes to widen as he watched Arthur slip out of his chair and onto the ground in a dead faint. Francis blinked in surprise as he slowly approached his unconscious husband. 

"Arthur? Are you okay" He questioned as he knelt down so that he could poke him which got no reaction from the Brit. Francis pouted as he stood back up and crossed his arms before a devilish expression appeared on his face as he snatched Arthur's wallet out of his jacket pocket that was hanging from the chair. 

"Arthur is it okay if I use your credit card to buy extremely expensive baby things online?" He asked sweetly which of course Arthur did not respond to. 

"I'll take your silence as a yes!" He said cheerfully before he practically skipped out of the kitchen, his smug smile not leaving his face. If Arthur was going to faint on him then he had every right to use his credit card, it was only fair after all.


	4. Trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio is a bit of a dick.

Antonio raised an eyebrow when he walked into the house and saw multiple shattered vases and plates. He carefully stepped over the shards of glass and walked into the living room only to suddenly duck as a vase went hurdling over his head. He glanced at the broken vase before he returned his attention to Lovino who was panting and had an enraged look on his face. 

"Lovi? What's wrong?" He asked tentatively causing Lovino to snort before tossing something at him, he instinctively caught it only for his eyes to widen when he saw that it was a positive pregnancy test.

"I told you I wasn't ready for kids! But no you just had have your way! This is why I insist on you pulling out you fucking ass!" He shouted before his eyes overflowed with tears and he fell to his knees as broken sobs escaped him. Antonio's eyes soften as he approached his crying husband, skillfully ignoring the guilt he felt about causing his love such emotional anguish. 

"I'm sorry Lovi" He mumbled softly as he pulled the Italian into a tight hug, Lovino just jabbed him in the gut so that he would let go of him. 

"Don't fucking apologise you bastard, I know this is what you wanted!" He growled causing Antonio to wince, while it was true that he really did want a child he never should have tricked Lovino as he had. 

"But I am sorry, I knew you weren't ready but I let my own desire get the best of me" He said softly as he once again hugged Lovino who just sighed and sank into his embrace. 

"I hate you" He grumbled and Antonio just nodded. 

"I know" He mumbled as he tightened his hold on his husband. Lovino huffed before turning his head so that he was staring right at him. 

"You are changing every single dirty diaper, am I clear?" He questioned seriously causing Antonio to chuckle softly while he nodded. 

"Of course" He said warmly which caused Lovino to nod before he glanced down at his flat stomach with a faint smile on his face. He shook his head before he stood up and turned to give Antonio a small smirk. 

"You can clean up all the broken glass as payment" He said simply before waltzing out of the room. Antonio shook his head in amusement before he got up and went searching for a broom.


	5. WUNDERBAR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig is very giddy about the news that Felciano gives him.

Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows together and glanced up from his paperwork to look at his office door as he heard hurried footsteps approaching it. He just had enough time to place his pen down before Feliciano came barreling into the room with a near blinding smile on his face, Ludwig didn't even get a chance to speak before the Italian tackled him into a tight hug as he began rapidly speaking in Italian. Which Ludwig was embarrassed to admit that he still didn't understand. 

"Feliciano, what has gotten into you?" Ludwig questioned as he pushed the Italian back a bit so that he could look him in the eyes. Feliciano just grinned brighter as his eyes shimmered with delight. 

"Oh, Ludwig it's amazing!" He gushed as he hugged Ludwig some more before he took the German's hand and placed it on his flat stomach, which caused the German to give his husband a very confused look. 

"We're going to be parents Ludwig!" He cheered causing Ludwig's eyes to widen in awe before he swept the Italian up into a giant bear hug, a near blinding smile on his face. 

"Wunderbar!" He cheered excitedly as he swung Feliciano around which caused the Italian to giggle cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around Ludwig's shoulders. 

"Ludwig stop I'm getting dizzy!" Feliciano said through his giggles, Ludwig quickly complied but his smile did not leave his face as he took Feliciano hand an began dragging him out of the room. 

"Come along Feliciano we have things to buy" He stated causing Felciano to give him a slightly surprised look. 

"But Ludwig what about your paperwork?" He questioned but Ludwig just waved his free hand dismissively. 

"It can wait" He said which caused a smile to appear on Feliciano's face before he hugged Ludwig arm so that he was walking beside him instead of being dragged along. 

"Now you're speaking my language" He said cheerfully which caused Ludwig to roll his eyes fondly, he just knew that the Italian would never let him live that down but right now he didn't really care. The baby was far more important then some stupid paperwork, even if that paperwork was due in two days.


	6. Walking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas does not take the news well.

Mathias sniffled tiredly as he wiped at his eyes in a failed attempt to stop his tears from overflowing. He pulled his knees even closer to his chest as he glanced at the coffee table where a positive pregnancy test was sitting, he bit back another sob as he remembered what happened that morning. 

<><><><>

"Lukas! I have amazing news!" He shouted as he raced into the living room causing the Norwegian to sigh tiredly as he glanced up from his book to give his fiance a bored look. 

"What do you want Mathias?" He asked blandly as he placed his book down so that he could raise an eyebrow at him. Mathias just grinned brightly as he handed Lukas the positive pregnancy test.

"We're going to be parents Lukas!" He cheered as he pulled him into a tight hug, only to blink in confusion when the Norwegian pulled himself out of the hug. He placed the pregnancy test down on the coffee table before he walked towards the front door. 

"Lukas?" Mathias questioned as he stood up Lukas just took in a deep breathe as he turned to look at the Dane with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"I need some time to think" He stated before he opened the door and slammed it behind him as he walked off. Mathias just continued to stand there in shock until he heard the car driving away. Tears instantly appeared in his eyes as he collapsed back onto the couch. 

<><><><>

He sobbed even harder not noticing the door opening and closing. He jumped when he felt a pair of arms circle around him, he glanced up and came face to face with Lukas who gave him a weak smile. 

"Luk?" He questioned as he wiped at his tears which caused Lukas to tighten his hold on him. 

"I'm so sorry Mathias" He mumbled as he buried his face into the Danes shoulders, Mathias just blinked in confusion as he tentatively wrapped his arms around the Norwegian waist. 

"Why are you apologizing Lukas?" He asked softly causing the blonde to give him a disbelieving look before his eyes soften in realization. 

"Because I walked out on you, I was so confused and worried that I didn't take your own feelings into account" He said softly as he brushed his fingers against the Dane's cheek. 

"I know damn well how insecure you are, you probably thought I hated you huh?" He prompted causing Mathias to nod softly as he placed his hand on his stomach. 

"I thought you weren't going to come back" He mumbled causing Lukas to wince before he titled Mathias chin up so that he could look him in the eye. 

"I will never leave you Mathias, nor will I leave our baby" He promised causing a large smile to appear on Mathias' face as he pulled his fiance into a tight hug which Lukas quickly returned. 

"I love you Lukas" He said softly causing a ghost of a smile to appear on the Norwegian's face. 

"I love you too" He said just as softly as he repositioned himself so that they were lying on the couch together.


	7. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berwald is almost consumed by his insecurities.

Berwald raised a curious eyebrow when he walked into the living room and saw that Tino was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and with a pout on his face. 

"Tino? Is something wrong?" He questioned worriedly as he approached his wife/husband. Tino turned to face him, his pout turning into a glare, as he threw something at his head which he quickly caught before it could hit him. His eyes widened in awe when he saw that it was a positive pregnancy test. 

He glanced up and noticed that Tino was still glaring at him which made him nervous, did Tino not want the baby? But he loved kids! Or did he just not want one with him? Was he worried that the baby would be too much like him? 

Before he could panic any further Tino finally spoken up, maybe he could sense all of the depressing thoughts that were spinning through Berwald's head. 

"If you trick our baby into calling me mama like you did Peter I will castrate you" He threatened in a serious tone of voice which caused Berwald's lips to twitch slightly in amusement, his fears melting away. 

"Okay" He said causing Tino to nod seriously before a wide smile appeared on his face as he jumped up off the couch and into Berwald's arms. 

"We're going to have a baby!" He cheered excitedly as he wrapped his arms around his husband's shoulders causing a smile to appear on Berwald's face as hugged the Finish man even closer to himself. 

"I need to start shopping immediately!" Tino announced as he pulled away and began heading for the door only to be stopped by Berwald's hand on his shoulder. 

"Nope, you are a compulsive shopper. I'm going with you so that you don't go overboard" He stated causing a sheepish smile to appear on Tino's face as he nodded in acceptance. 

"Alright, we'll go together" He said brightly as he skipped off to grab his jacket, Berwald just shook his head in amusement as he followed behind his wife/husband.


	8. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao almost kills Emil.

Emil yelped as he ducked to avoid the wok that was thrown at his head, he gave Yao a wide-eyed stare who returned it with a venomous glare. He desperately tried to think of what he had done to piss the man off so badly. 

"What did I do?!" He shouted as he dodged another kitchen utensil, Yao just gave him an unimpressed look before he pointed at Leon who was sitting on the couch wringing his hands nervously. He glanced up having just noticed that Emil was in the room only for his eyes to widen when he saw the Icelandic man dodge a frying pan. 

"Yao! Stop trying to kill my boyfriend!" He shouted as he jumped up from the couch and placed himself in front of Emil which stopped Yao from throwing a pot. 

"But he-" He began but Leon quickly cut him off with a shake of his head. Yao let out a long-suffering sigh before he stormed out of the room. Leon let out a relieved sigh before he turned to face Emil who was giving him a wide-eyed look. 

"What did I do? Did I forget something? It's not your birthday I know that, is it some kind of holiday?" He asked panicked causing Leon to chuckle softly in amusement as he shook his head. 

"No nothing like that, let me explain" He said softly as he grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him over towards the couch and pushed him so that he would sit down, he then reached into his pocket and pulled something out before he handed it to Emil. 

And all Emil could do was gape in shock at the positive pregnancy test in his hands, so that explained why Yao was trying to kill him but it also made what he was about to do a little bit easier. 

"So this dwarfs my surprise" He commented causing Leon to raise an eyebrow in confusion only for his eyes to widen when Emil slipped off of the couch so that he could get down on one knee as he pulled out a ring. 

"Leon, will you marry me?" He asked sheepishly only to be tackled by an excited Asian who was excitedly chanting yes. Emil just smiled as he slipped the ring onto his fiance's finger. 

"Good, now I don't need to kill you" Yao quipped from the doorway causing Leon and Emil to spin around to stare at him in shock. Yao just smirked before walking back out of the room his spatula in hand, Emil turned to give Leon a nervous look. 

"Was he going to kill me with a spatula?" He asked and all Leon could do was nod slowly, Yao was very protective of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring -   
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjHmOe1qqXhAhWH6IMKHYKQBgsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.etsy.com%2Flisting%2F219136836%2Fmens-dragon-wedding-ring-sterling-silver&psig=AOvVaw3uY91NCInqHkjAVAL1xNpM&ust=1553879505488251


	9. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliks is an adorable dork.

Toris hummed to himself as he swept the kitchen only to jump as an ear piercing squeal came from the bathroom before someone suddenly tackled him from behind. He braced himself on the counter before he turned around so that he could look at Feliks who was grinning up at him widely. 

"Feliks? What has gotten you so excited?" He asked as he placed his hands on his husband's shoulders only for them to be knocked off by Feliks continued bouncing, he was acting like he was on a sugar rush which wouldn't be that much of a shock Feliks did love his sugar after all.

"Toris were going to be parents!" The Polish man shouted excitedly as he shoved a positive pregnancy test into the shocked Lithuanian's hands. A large smile quickly appeared on his face as he pulled Feliks into a tight hug. 

"That is amazing news!" He said excitedly which just made Feliks smile widen before he suddenly ran out of the room leaving Toris blinking at his retreating back. 

"I have to tell everyone! They all must be jealous of our child for it will be the best in the whole world!" Feliks shouted giddily causing Toris to chuckle softly in amusement as he leaned down to pick up the fallen broom and resumed sweeping.

He raised an eyebrow as his phone suddenly vibrated, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw that when Feliks said he would tell everyone he meant it. The Polish man had sent a mass text to every single nation and even the micronations.

"Ignore that text Toris!" Feliks shouted from the living room causing Toris to shake his head in amusement as he slipped his phone back into his pocket so that he could once again go back to cleaning the kitchen. His husband was such a dork, but he was his dork and he couldn't ask for anyone better to start a family with.


	10. Angry Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie is not very happy with Roderich.

Lillie marched up to the front door and pounded it on it, an uncharacteristically venomous glare on her face as she impatiently waited for the door to open. After three minutes Elizabeta opened the door and blinked in surprise when she saw the angry Liechtensteiner. 

"Lillie? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly which caused Lillie to take a deep breath as her glare receded, Elizabeta wasn't who she was angry with after all. 

"Where's Roderich, we need to talk" She said causing Elizabeta to raise an eyebrow before she gestured for the young girl to come inside. 

"He's in the living room" She said but before she could question the girl further she booked it down the hall. 

Lillie burst into the living room which caused Roderich to glance up from his music sheets with a confused expression on his face, but before he could question her Lillie slapped him across the face just as Elizabeta walked into the room shocking both her and Roderich. 

"Lillie what is the meaning of this!" Roderich shouted in disbelief, Lillie just huffed angrily before she tossed the Austrian something. And all Roderich could do was panic when he saw it was a positive pregnancy test. Lillie leaned forward and poked him in the chest with a serious expression on her face. 

"My brother is in the middle of having a full blown panic attack because of you Roderich so you are going to march your self over there and promise him that you will be there for him and the baby" She growled causing Roderich to nod quickly before he took off out of the room. Lillie sighed in relief before she turned to look at Elizabeta who was staring in the direction that Roderich had run off in, after a minute she turned to look at Lillie with a raised eyebrow. 

"When did those two...?" She trailed off and Lillie just sighed as she flopped down onto the couch. 

"During the New Years Eve party, apparently they both got drunk and woke up in bed together" She explained tiredly to which Elizabeta just nodded as she flopped down onto the next to the blonde. 

"Are you okay with this? I thought you and Roderich were... you know" She questioned causing Elizabeta to laugh softly. 

"Ah no me and Roderich have been broken up for months" She reassured which definitely made Lillie feel better. 

"Besides I have someone else" She said offhandedly causing Lillie to raise a curious eyebrow, Elizabeta's smirked slightly as she leaned in closer to whisper into the blonde's ear.

"Turns out a certain bat is very submissive and very flexible" She whispered causing Lillie whole face to go red in embarrassment. She knew that the two of them had been getting along recently but she did not need to know how well, she was never going to be able to unsee that now.


	11. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadik is an angry ball of anger who needs to stop being the worst.

Hercules bit his lip to repress his sobs as he scrubbed furiously at his eyes, which did very little to stop the tears from falling. He tensed up when he felt a pair of arms circle around him, he glanced up and came face to face with Kiku. 

"Kiku? What are you doing here?" He questioned as he uncurled himself so that he could look at his friend who gave him a sympathetic look. 

"Sadik called me to rant and I put two and two together" He explained which caused even more tears to stream down his face as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, which Kiku instantly noticed. 

"So it's true then?" He asked softly and Hercules just nodded. 

"He doesn't believe that it's his, he thinks I whored myself off to someone" He explained miserably causing Kiku to sigh as he pulled Hercules back into a hug which the Grecian quickly melted into. 

"I'm not a cheater" He mumbled brokenly as he finally let the sobs escape him, Kiku just ran his fingers through the brunette's hair. 

"I know" He said softly, his eyes trailing away from his friend to glance at his phone which was on speaker phone. He knew that Sadik was listening in on their conversation. He glanced back at Hercules as he hiccuped and buried his face into his chest. 

"I'm scared Kiku, I-I can't do this alone!" He sobbed which broke Kiku's heart, he heard his phone click which was evidence that Sadik had hung up he could only hope that the Turk would do the right thing. 

<><><><>

Kiku eventually managed to drag Hercules over to the couch so that he could lye down, the poor man had cried himself to sleep. He was currently in the kitchen making some tea when he heard the door open, he stopped what he was doing and walked into the other room and saw Sadik was standing in the entrance way with an upset expression on his face. 

"Kiku I-" He began up Kiku just shook his head and pointed towards the couch where Hercules was resting. 

"Save it, he's who you should talk to" Kiku said simply before turning on his heel and walking back into the kitchen. Sadik let out a tired sigh before he cautiously approached his sleeping boyfriend. He sat down next to the couch and gently ran his fingers through the Grecian's soft hair. 

He sighed softly when he saw the tear tracks on his face, how could he be so stupid as to accuse Hercules of cheating on him? Maybe because he was scared and it was easier to lash out then take responsibility for what he had done. They had been only dating for a month and a half and he had never even entertained the idea of having kids. 

"Sadik?" Hercules mumbled as he blinked his eyes open and stared at his boyfriend who gave him an apologetic look. 

"I'm so so sorry Hercules" He mumbled as he pulled the Grecian off of the couch and into his arms. 

"I know your not a cheater, I was just scared and I panicked. But that's no excuse for what I did, you must hate me" He said softly causing Hercules to sigh as he rested his head against Sadik's chest. 

"I don't hate you, but what you did really sucked" He said bluntly causing Sadik to wince slightly as he hugged the brunette even closer. 

"I know, and I can't guarantee that I won't do something dumb like that again but I promise I will be here for you and the baby" He said seriously causing a soft smile to appear on Hercules' face. 

"That's all I could ask for" He mumbled as his eyes slipped closed causing Sadik to chuckle softly as he picked him up and laid down on the couch with the Grecian on his chest. He glanced towards the doorway where Kiku was standing. 

The man just smiled softly before he turned on his heel and headed for the door, his work here was done here.


	12. Celery Dipped In Lime Sherbet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's cravings.

Ivan paused in the entrance way of the living room as he stared at Alfred who was sitting on the couch watching another superhero movie, he had been watching them all day, but that was not what had caught his attention. 

"Alfie, what are you eating?" He asked causing the American to turn around and give him a confused look, his head tilted adorably to the side and everything. He then glanced down at his lap. 

"Celery dipped in lime sherbet!" He answered cheerfully as he glanced back up with an extremely bright smile on his face causing Ivan to chuckle fondly as he walked further into the room. 

"Is it good?" He asked to which Alfred just nodded eagerly before he patted the couch with a pleading look on his face. Ivan couldn't resist that look so he plopped down onto the couch next to his husband. Alfred instantly snuggled up into his side his snack long forgot as he quickly fell asleep. 

Ivan just smiled fondly as he ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, being careful not to hit his cowlick. Pregnancy had made Alfred even more clingy than he already was, not that Ivan was going to complain about that. He liked having Alfred close by. 

He curiously glanced at the melting sherbet and the celery, feeling a bit curious he decided to try it so he dipped a piece of celery into the sherbet before taking a bite. It honestly wasn't that bad not something he'd probably eat again but at least it didn't make him want to gag. It's definitely better than when the American was eating carrots dipped in hot sauce or baloney covered in sugar.


	13. Lots And Lots Of Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert's cravings.

Matthew smiled warmly as he placed the fifth plate of pancakes in front of Gilbert who chirped excitedly before digging in. The Prussian had been demanding pancakes all day and Matthew was more than happy to supply his husband with them. 

"You make the best pancakes ever Birdie!" Gilbert managed to say in between bites of pancakes which caused a ghost of a smug smile to appear on Matthew's face. 

"Oh I know" He said confidently as he stuck his nose up in the air jokingly causing Gilbert to giggle, Matthew smiled softly at this he absolutely loved hearing Gilbert laugh. His smile grew when he noticed that Gilbert was feeding some of his pancakes to Gilbird, Gilbert really did love that bird. 

"Do you want another plate?" He asked when he noticed that Gilbert had finished, the Prussian pursed his lips in thought before shaking his head. 

"I want to take a nap" He said instead and Matthew nodded in understanding before he effortlessly picked the albino up causing him to squeak in surprise. 

"Okay let's go lye down on the couch" He said which made Gilbert smile brightly before he nuzzled his head into the crook of the Canadian's neck.


	14. Arthur's Scones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis' cravings.

Arthur reached into the oven and pulled out a tray of scones, which looked just like they always did when he cooked them, he turned towards the kitchen table where Francis was sitting with a small glare on his face, Arthur couldn't help but smile slightly. 

"Here you go love" He said in amusement as he handed the Frenchman a plate of scones which just caused the man's glare to grow. 

"I hate you" He grumbled as he picked up a scone and covered the whole thing in the blueberry jam, to which Arthur just chuckled. For weeks now Francis' had been craving scones but not just any kind of scones but his, and to be honest Arthur found the whole thing quite funny. 

"I guess I should add jam to the shopping list?" He suggested as he noticed that the jar, that he had bought two days ago, was almost empty. Francis just huffed as he popped a piece of scone into his mouth. 

"What do you think?" He grouched which Arthur just smiled at, grouchy Francis was just too adorable. 

"I think you're going overboard" He said teasingly which caused a more viscous glare to appear on the Frenchman's face. 

"And I think I just might set your eyebrows on fire!" Francis snapped back causing Arthur's eyes to widen in surprise which made Francis smirk triumphantly before he got up and grabbed his cup of tea, which he had also been craving. He then proceeded to walk out of the room. 

"So grouchy Francis is adorable, viscous Francis not so much" He muttered to himself as he turned to wash the dishes. 

"I heard that!" Francis shouted causing Arthur to stiffen up in fear.


	15. Tomatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino's cravings.

Lovino sighed tiredly as he flipped through his book, he was bored out of his mind. He glanced up and looked towards the kitchen where Antonio was bustling about. 

"Hey, Toni?" He called out causing the Spaniard to suddenly appear at his side, much to his secret amusement. 

"Yes Lovi? Do you need something?" He prompted causing an almost invisible smile to appear on the Italian's face. 

"Can you get me some tomatoes?" He asked which caused Antonio to nod eagerly before he rushed off to retrieve the tomatoes, he would have to remember to pick up some more they were beginning to run low. 

Lovino smiled as he watched Antonio runoff, honestly, he didn't get why people always talked about their weird craving all he wanted was tomatoes which honestly wasn't that different from the norm. Though now that he was thinking about it some churros would be nice. 

"Here you go Lovi" Antonio said as he presented the Italian with a bowl of sliced up tomatoes. 

"Thank you" Lovino hummed as he took the bowl not noticing the surprised look Antonio was giving him, he never said thank you without adding bastard at the end, he smiled before heading back towards the kitchen. Maybe pregnancy was making the Italian nicer. 

"Oh bastard can you make some churros?" Lovino suddenly shouted causing Antonio to sweatdrop, or maybe not. 

"Of course Lovi!" He called back, kinda happy that he was already in the process of making some churros for himself, he would just make some more for Lovino.


	16. Spaghetti And Wurst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano's cravings.

Ludwig glanced up from his paperwork when he smelt pasta, which wasn't that strange considering who his husband was, but also... Wurst? He put down his work as he stepped out of his office to see where the smell was coming from. 

He paused in the doorway of the kitchen as he watched Feliciano eating spaghetti, but the meatballs were replaced with wurst. He was honestly surprised since Feliciano has never liked wurst, even the smell of it made his nose scrunch up in disgust. As if sensing his presence Feliciano glanced up and gave him a very grumpy pout. 

"The Bambino is making me eat wurst and I hate wurst!" He whined childishly causing Ludwig to chuckle in amusement as he walked further in the kitchen. 

"This is your fault" Feliciano said as he crossed his arms and continued to pout which just made him chuckle some more, this wasn't the first time the Italian had blamed him for his cravings. It seemed the baby had a fondness for German food, which Feliciano was less than pleased about. 

"Of course Liebling" He said as he leaned down to kiss the Italian's cheek which caused the pout to melt off his faces as he uncrossed his arms and made a grabby motion. Ludwig just chuckled as he sat onto one of the chairs so that he could pull his husband onto his lap and wrap his arms around him. Feliciano made a hum of approval before he tucked back into his meal, he still needed to eat after all.


	17. Smoothies Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathias' cravings.

Lukas hummed softly to himself as he finished blending together another smoothie for Mathias, who was excitedly watching The Little Mermaid in the living room, he poured it into a large glass. Mathias had been craving nothing but different kind of smoothies for weeks. First, it was kiwis and raspberries, then blueberries and pomegranate and now bananas and lemons. 

"Here you go min lille havfrue" He said warmly as he handed the Dane his smoothie, Mathias gave him a wide smile as he took his drink. 

"tak skat" He said sweetly before he grabbed his fiance's hand and forced him to sit down onto the couch next to him, which made the Norwegian raise an unimpressed eyebrow to which Mathias just gave him his signature begging kitten eyes. 

"Please? You sing Ursula's lines better than me!" He pleaded as he somehow made his eyes seem even more vulnerable, The Dane could put even Puss In Boots' eyes to shame. Lukas, let out a long-suffering sigh. 

"Fine, I'll do it" He grumbled moodily which caused Mathias to cheer excitedly only to quickly quiet down as Poor Unfortunate Souls began to play and so that he could start drinking his smoothie. 

Lukas let out one more long-suffering sigh, he already regretted giving in so easily. Guess he was just going to have to do all of that paperwork later, which meant he would be pulling another all-nighter.


	18. Chocolate Cupcakes, With Chocolate Icing And Chocolate Sprinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tino's cravings.

"Why are you making so many cupcakes?" Peter asked curiously as he peeked into the oven where a batch of chocolate cupcakes was baking. Berwald just hummed as he finished icing the first batch of cupcakes, which were also chocolate. 

"Because your mother had requested them" He said offhandedly as he added the chocolate sprinkles to the cupcakes before he grabbed the plate and headed into the living room where Tino was sitting reading a book. Peter flowing behind him with a confused look. 

"But we just had breakfast" Peter said in confusion causing Tino to chuckle softly as he accepted the cupcakes from his husband. 

"It seems we forgot to tell someone about a certain something" Tino mused as he took a bite of his cupcake causing Berwald to hum in agreement before he sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him for Peter. The boy furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion before he complied. 

"Peter the reason I've been eating such weird things at weird times is because I'm pregnant" Tino explained softly causing Peter's eyes to widen in shock before a wide grin appeared on his face. 

"I'm going to be a big brother?" He asked excitedly causing Tino and Berwald to chuckle softly as they nodded which made Peter cheer before he bolted out of the room shouting that he had to tell Raivis immediately. 

"Well he took that well" Berwald said in amusement causing Tino to chuckle softly in agreement, they had both been worried that Peter would be jealous of the baby but thankfully that wasn't the case.


	19. Licorice And Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's cravings.

Emil bit his lip as he watched Leon dip his licorice into some honey before taking a bite, it took all of his will power not to take the licorice and squirrel it away somewhere safe where it would not be contaminated. Leon must have noticed the intense stare of his fiance because he gave him a soft smile. 

"Would you like some licorice as well Emil?" He asked teasingly causing the Icelandic man to pout as he nodded and snatched a few pieces of licorice for himself, purposely glaring at the honey as he took a bite of one. Leon just chuckled softly in amusement as he continued eating his own treat. 

"You must admit that honey is a lot better than some of the others things I've dipped licorice into" He said in amusement causing Emil to sigh as he nodded in agreement. Honey was a hundred miles better than when Leon dipped it into wasabi, hot sauce and soy sauce.

"Yeah, I guess your right" He sighed causing Leon to chuckle softly as he leaned into Emil's side with a small smirk on his face. 

"When am I not?" He asked smugly causing Emil to snort in amusement which just made Leon's grin grow in satisfaction.


End file.
